1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing device, and to a display information editing method of such an information processing device.
2. Related Background Art
Portable telephone terminals, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), and other information processing devices comprise a keyboard, mouse, operation buttons, or other operation portions, and a display or other display portion, and can perform text/image information processing in which text information is displayed on a display portion according to information input by an operation portion, or text information and image information or similar, stored in advance, are displayed on a display portion according to operation by an operation portion.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-311040, an information processing device of this type is described. This information processing device can be used to specify a display information range by operating a cursor on the display portion by means of a mouse, and then, with the cursor within the specified range, performing a clicking operation with the mouse to perform copying of the display information. Using this information processing device, only a range specification operation and a single click operation are performed, and the user need only move the mouse slightly between these two operations, so that the ease of operation of display information copying can be improved. Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-311040, the possibility of application of a touch panel as the operation portion of the information processing device is described.
However, in addition to copying, there are demands that an information processing device have various other editing functions, such as for enlargement/reduction and color modification. However, the information processing device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-311040 can perform only copying, and cannot satisfy such demands.